


The Battle for Love

by yourenotsorry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fighting Kink, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Multi, Play Fighting, couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourenotsorry/pseuds/yourenotsorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson; the two men from One Direction whom are in love that cannot show their love for each other. They're the case in One Direction that may never be solved by Modest! Management. They're the two "gay boys" who are only doing this to earn One Direction publicity; but really, they're two bisexual males who are in love. Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson, they're in love and they want the world to know it. Larry Stylinson; the lovers in One Direction, they just want the world to accept that they're in love and that's just how it'll be for the rest of their days.<br/>The lovers, together with their bandmates, Gemma Styles, Eleanor Calder and Danielle Peazer, will get their love across the world to the point they'll accept the bisexual males as who they are, who they need to be, who they are destined to be. They'll all join together as one to defend the two lads' love, for the sake of friendship's, relationship's and the band; for the sake of staying together until the end.<br/>Join Harry, Louis, Zayn, Liam, Niall, Eleanor, Danielle and Gemma in their journey to make this love feel good across the world. Join them in the act of not only Larry, but also for other couples in the group of adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle for Love

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this on the spot, got tired, and wrote badly. Hopefully the second part is MUCH better!

The cold London air was crisp, nipping at the skin of the five lads walking along the streets. They really gave no care to the fact they'd get sick, they just wanted to get to their destination;  _home._ It wasn't as if it was a long walk, in fact, they only needed to walk around ten minutes. It was the fact it was so damn cold that made the lads angry. They'd been told that the weather was supposed to be warmer, so they'd be having an outside concert; an outside  _surprise_ concert. Due to the weather conditions, which were a  _surprise_ , the concert got cancelled. It angered the boys, although they weren't all that thrilled about singing on a day that was supposed to be nice. Their plan, before management got involved, was to just play Football all day,  or possibly Fifa inside, just to enjoy their freedom.  _  
_

When the lads walked into the home, they witnessed three figures standing in the living room; the three usual figures that are usually there. Harry's sister, Gemma as well as Eleanor Calder and Danielle Peazer. 

Gemma, first, walked up to her brother. She embraced him in a hug, her fingers running through her little brother's hair as they usually did when she hugged him. Next, Eleanor came up to Harry as Gemma moved to Louis. After Eleanor hugged Harry, the line went down and Danielle hugged Harry and so on. The line stopped once each girl go to their boyfriend; Gemma to Zayn, Eleanor to Niall and Danielle to Liam. 

Harry and Louis grinned at each other, feeling special that they, and only  _they_ , were the only bisexual couple in the room. Although it was odd, and always will be, they enjoyed it. 

"Well, we're going out," Gemma announced for her and Zayn, smirking at her brother. "Don't have a group orgy without us!" 

Zayn chuckled and led her out, twirling her before they got out the door. 

"I can't dance, Simon," Liam mimicked in a high pitched voice, rolling his eyes; Zayn danced anytime he could, that little thing he said on The X-Factor had totally been a lie.

Eleanor let out a giggle, a high-pitched giggle that came out of her mouth when she was nervous; the giggle caused Danielle to snap her head toward Eleanor, a look of worry and fear in her eyes, like she knew what was coming up next. "There'saLarryinterviewtomorrowandIhavetoattendsinceIusedtobethebeard." Eleanor said fast, looking down. 

Niall embraced his girlfriend tight, rubbing her back lightly as Louis sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair. 

"Of course there's a Larry interview, when is there not? The world will never accept us, and as it seems, nor will management. No one does, do they? Sure, there's a whole fandom of people who do, but those who don't cause a big fucking deal for it!" Harry sighed, sitting on his boyfriend's lap. 

Eleanor bit her lip, sitting down beside Harry. She put her hand on his knee, generally sad for the poor lad. "I can talk to Simon about it, alright? I don't like these as much as you do," 

Simon, the only 'head person' to like Larry, would help them out in a situation. If Eleanor, Harry or Louis were not comforble going to a Larry meeting, he'd do of sort to get them out of it. He knew how much Eleanor hated it, and he also knew that the lads got stressed when they had to do it often. 

"It seems," Louis started, wriggling under Harry, "that every other day we must do a Larry interview with you, Eleanor, in it." 

"It's because not everyone likes the concept of two guys being bisexual, in love and showing it publicly." Eleanor said, rubbing her boyfriend's hand with her thumb. El, though happy, often felt sad due to the lads. They could never actually be happy together until Management stopped being a bitch about every little thing they did out in public. 

Everyone noted that Larry Stylinson was controlled and that they could seemingly do nothing without getting in troubled, and it really hurt them. They wanted to be free, to be  _human._

"Let's go--" Danielle started, only to not complete her sentence as she turned to Harry and Louis, a smirk on her face. "Let me rephrase this, let  _Harry and Louis_ go on a date. Of course, it'd be when Gems gets back; we'd have you guys do something romantic, to promote the relationship and try to prove to those who do not believe El and Ni are in love and that you and Louis are in love that you guys are. Like a, er.. possibly double date? Or all of us together possibly?  
"Either way, we must do something to prove that all this love is real before One Direction is run to the ground, no one is going to believe this shit if we don't do stuff!" Danielle sighed.

And so that's what they did. 


End file.
